


Sick

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Multifandom drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Couch Cuddles, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Drabble: Clary finds her girlfriend sick on the couch.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom, even though I've been apart from it for two years (I think)
> 
> It's also the first Clizzy fic I'm writing/reading, so I hope it's not bad...

Clary sighs when she closes the door behind her, it's been a long day at work. She frowns when the apartment is silent, normally Izzy is home before her. She walks towards the living room and sees her girlfriend sleeping on the couch. She's curled up underneath a blanket and hugging a pillow to her chest. Her dark hair in pulled in a messy bun. 

Clary can't help but smile, Izzy looks beautiful, no matter what. 

"Iz?" She carefully shakes the other girl. Izzy groans and opens her eyes, they're slightly red and Clary notices that her nose is too.

"Are you feeling okay?" Clary asks her, making Izzy shake her head. 

"I don't feel so good." She whispers, her voice sounds raw. "I have a headache."

"Move over." Clary smiles softly at her, "What? No, I don't want you to get sick."Izzy protests but listens to her girlfriend anyway. Clary lays down behind her and wraps her arms around her waist. Izzy is sweating slightly, and normally people would be really uncomfortable, but Clary just really wants to cuddle her sick girlfriend. 

"I don't get sick, Iz." Clary mumbles, "Now go back to sleep."

"You're the one who woke me up."

"Shh, sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Does 200 words count as a drabble? I know it's usually 100 words, but 200 isn't long enough to call a one shot, I think... Anyway, I hope you liked this :)


End file.
